codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Attachments (Jägers)
Using Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII, Black Ops, and World At War as the style of attachments to be added, the following attachments are present in the game: Sights *Upgraded Iron Sights: Removes Idle Sway, (Sniper) drastically increases mobility and also reduces zoom. *Red Dot Sight: A close range sight with no magnification, minimum obstruction, dot reticule. *Reflex Sight: A close range sight with very slight magnification, slight obstruction, dot reticule. *ACOG Sight: A medium range sight with moderate magnification, moderate obstruction, crosshair reticule, (non Sniper) mild mobility reduction, (Sniper) moderate mobility reduction, cannot hold breath, moderate zoom reduction. *IR Scope: A long range optic with very high magnification, no peripheral vision while aiming, high obstruction while unaimed, dot with markings reticule, all players highlited in white with deep blue background, (non Sniper) slightly lowered mobility. *Variable Zoom Sight: A long range optic with very high magnification, no peripheral vision while aiming, high obstruction while unaimed, dot with markings reticule, 2X-5X-8X zoom modes, (non Sniper) slightly lowered mobility. *Experimental Tracker Sights: A close range sight with no magnification, moderate obstruction, crosshair reticule, uses heat signatures to show enemies in cover with a reddish outline. Attachments *High Caliber: (Tier I) Headshots deal extra damage at the cost of slightly increased recoil, (Tier II) Upper Body + Headshots deal extra damage at the cost of slightly increased recoil (cannot be used with low caliber) *Low Caliber: Slightly reduced damage with greatly reduced recoil (cannot be used with high caliber) *Rapid Fire: Rate of Fire is increased *FMJ: (Tier I) Increased armor pnetration, armor is broken in one shot, (Tier II) Increased armor penetration, armor is broken in one shot, killstreaks take double damage per shot *Grip: (Tier I) Reduces recoil, (Tier II) Reduces recoil and ADS time (cannot be used with bipod, masterkey, m203, fsk) *Bipod: Can plant gun at a point to have minimum recoil (cannot be used with grip, masterkey, m203, fsk) *Masterkey Shotgun: A 2 round underbarrel shotgun with high damage, medium fire rate, slow reload time (cannot be used with grip, bipod, m203, fsk) *M203 Grenade Launcher: A 1 round underbarrel grenade launcher with high damage, slow fire rate, slow reload time, small blast radius (cannot be used with grip, bipod, masterkey, fsk) *FSK Tactical Flamethrower: A 20 s fuel tank underbarrel flamethrower with very high damage, infinite rate of fire, slow reload time, small conical area of effect (cannot be used with grip, bipod, masterkey, m203) *Stock: (Tier I) Increases mobility while ADS, (Tier II) Increases mobility and can change stances while ADS *Laser Sight: (Tier I) A underslung device that improves hip fire accuracy, (Tier II) A underslung device that improves hip fire accuracy dramatically (cannot be used with masterkey, m203, fsk) *Bayonet: A long bayonet attached to grant greatly improved melee range and slightly improved melee speed (cannot be used with masterkey, m203, fsk, laser sight) *Short Barrel: A slightly smaller barrel to improve mobility at the cost of range (cannot be used with long barrel) *Long Barrel: A slightly longer barrel to improve range at the cost of mobility (cannot be used with short barrel) *Sliencer: A small device fastened onto a barrel to almost eliminate firing sound and reduce recoil at the cost of range *Fast Mags: (Tier I) Magazines with hooks to moderately reduce reload times slightly, (Tier II) Two magazines with hooks, taped together to grant incredibly quick odd reloads and to moderately reduce reload time of even reloads *Extended Mags: (Tier I) Increase magazine size by 50 %, (Tier II) Increase magazine size by 100% Tacticals *Tactical Knife: A knife held under a pistol that grants significantly increased melee speed and slightly improved melee range. *Akimbo: Two weapon wielded together. Removes ability to aim and adds some recoil. *Flashlight: A small torch held under a pistol which can be turned on for more visibility in dark areas and off for more stealthiness Operator Mods